


February 4th - Hearts

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Steve buys all the Valentine's things, and Clint comes to visit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	February 4th - Hearts

For the first few items, Bucky said nothing. He simply arched a questioning eyebrow before pushing the cart forward as Steve moved on. 

It was only when the fourth bag of Reese's hearts went in that he finally broke his silence, "Steve, are you plannin' on buying out all the Valentine's stock?" 

His husband turned from his scrutiny of garlands to frown back at Bucky uncomprehendingly, "what?"

"Anything red, or pink, or any way adorned with hearts, and you've thrown it in. Did you become Captain Lovehearts when I wasn't lookin'?" 

Steve looked at the piles of  _ stuff _ he'd thrown into the cart already, then guiltily dropped his gaze to the streamers clutched in his hands, "okay... maybe I should put a few things back" he flushed.

Shaking his head fondly, Bucky huffed a laugh and pulled Steve closer by a belt loop, "s'fine doll, just wanted to make sure we weren't having a party or somethin' that I'd forgotten about." 

"No, just thought I'd get some stuff for us" the blonde assured him, relaxing into Bucky's grasp with a smile. 

"Well in that case" Bucky grinned, "there's a heart-shaped waffle maker with our names on. C'mon Stevie, if we're going to buy into the consumerism of the occasion, we're gonna do it properly."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky was in the middle of putting the groceries away when Clint arrived, the archer's attention immediately falling to the dining table with a gleeful cheer of "candy!" only to have his thieving hands slapped away by Steve.

"Nope. No candy for you. Not when there's still 10 days til Valentine's" the blonde admonished sternly.

"But candy!" Clint whined before turning deciding to rifle through the other bags instead, laughing at all the novelty items they'd brought home. 

"Why is there Valentine's Day honey?" Barton asked, brow furrowed in confusion. 

"It's honey" Bucky pointed at the jar, "for my honey" he explained, moving his finger over to Steve, grinning when they both groaned. 

Turning back to the fridge, it was only a minute later when Bucky froze at the crash sounding behind him, Steve's sharp intake of breath telling him that there had definitely been at least one casualty.

With trepidation, Bucky spun to see what Clint had done, meeting the archer's wide-eyed gaze.

"Okay, this looks bad" Barton began, wincing down at the floor where he'd dropped a heart-shaped cake pan, and to Bucky's immediate despair, the jar of honey and a pot of glitter that had lost it's lid on impact, leaving a sticky, sparkly mess smeared across the floor amidst the glass shards.

While Bucky and Clint stared at each other in fury and horror respectively, Steve sprang into action, "stay there, I'll get a mop and shut the animals out."

"I am banning you from my kitchen until Passover" Bucky informed Clint with a growl.

Barton immediately protested, "that's not fair" but then paused, "wait, when's Passover?"

"April."

"But that's so far away!!" Clint wailed.

"Yep. You dropped my honey for my honey, and threw pink heart-shaped glitter all over my kitchen." 

"Well, when you put it that way..." 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
